A Hell of a Ride
by Prongsmate
Summary: Draco's life has always been a living hell, but it begins to turn ugly when he is almost seventeen and has to become a Death Eater. Dark Wizards aren't supposed to show their weaknesses, but Draco has one that he can't easily forget. SLASH ch.1 up!


**Author's note:** Hi everyone…my third story in a couple of days…and this time, it's not a one-shot! I know it's not original and the plot has already been made, but this time, things are going to go MY way! No surprise for ME! No no no! And it's my first fanfic with one of my favorite pairings in the series!

**Corrected version of chapter one**

**Disclaimer:** Everything recognizable from the HP books is J.K Rowling's, not mine, or else you'd be reading this story in a book!

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco SLASH!

**Rating:** T for the moment, for the "sometimes" harsh language and stuff like that…probably an higher rating in later chapters, because it's still Harry/Draco!

**Summary:** Draco's life has always been a living hell, but it begins to turn ugly when he is almost seventeen and has to become a Death Eater. Dark Wizards aren't supposed to show their weaknesses, but Draco has one that he can't easily forget. Chapter 1 up…not a one-shot!

**WARNING! If you don't like SLASH, then this story is not for you…HOWEVER, the slash will come in later chapters, so you're safe for now! WARNING!**

**

* * *

**

_New blood joins this earth  
And quickly he's subdued  
Through constant pained disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules  
With time the child draws in  
This whipping boy done wrong  
Deprived of all his thoughts  
The young man struggles on and on he's known  
A vow unto his own  
That never from this day  
His will they'll take away_

Metallica - The Unforgiven

**

* * *

**

**An Hell of a Ride  
**

Chapter 1 – Prologue  


I don't remember my life being anything but a _living hell_.

At the age of six, my father started beating the crap out of me for no apparent reason, just because, as he had said, in the end it would help me grow up into a respectable young man. If I thought that was pain, that was nothing compared to the time when I came home, at the age of seven, with my friend and when I accidentally dropped pumpkin juice on one of my father's cloaks. I still have the scar to prove it.

Each and every scar that I have is for something that I didn't do quickly enough or that I flunked.

But being abused physically was nothing compared to what I had to endure mentally. I couldn't cry, because Malfoys didn't cry. It was too shameful and so muggle-ish; and I couldn't talk back to my father for fear of getting beaten up again. I couldn't show that I was weak and I always had to show that I was powerful, even if I weren't really. I had to beat children who disagreed with me and I did it, because it was the only thing that I was ever taught: never let someone ridicule you in front of others, not when you are a Malfoy. And it was either them or me.

_Oh_…I tried to step out of this vicious circle, believe me, but my father _always_ found out if I did anything to threaten the good reputation of our family…because from where I come from, you have to stand your ground and show who's the boss.

Every time my father beat me, he said that I had to act like a man and endure everything if I were to become a Death Eater. He said that the Dark Lord was not nearly as forgiving as he was and that I had to endure terrible things to be able to do them to other people, without having remorse.

He also said that I had a lot to learn and that if I wanted to be a loyal Death Eater who's respected, I had to learn and deal with pain. In other words, I had to become a zombie, without having any real emotions.

I also had to deal with my own pain, 'cause as my father told me, you can't throw an Unforgivable Curse on a wizard if you don't mean it…So I learned how to hate.

Oh yes! I wasn't even a teenager and I already knew about the Unforgivable Curses and their effects. That's how _fucked up_ my life was.

But I was so eager to please my father and show him that his son wasn't any typical boy that I didn't care. I did everything in my power to make my parents proud, but never received words of encouragement for trying. Never a simple _'Good job, Draco' _or an _'I love you, son'_. I never knew _love_.

I had to be happy that my father was giving me so many chances. I always had to do everything perfectly and even then my father wasn't proud of me. He never loved me, because to him, I was only the Malfoy heir.

By the age of nine, I started having _friends_ and was considered to be the leader of my gang. I don't know if you could call them friends though. They were too frightened by me and Father and knew what was awaiting them if they didn't do as I ordered. I was never to be seen with _mudbloods_, stupid muggles or wizards that weren't for the Dark Side or for Voldemort and his cronies. My life was already planned out for me and by none other than my father. My mother, being a witch, hadn't much to say when it came to my education, so my father took everything in charge. I was to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven, become a Slytherin (or bring shame to the family name), learn as much as I could on the Dark Arts, be the best in everything, terrorize others, make allies or enemies and maintain the respect that being a Malfoy held. I was to become a Death Eater when of age and serve the Dark Lord for the rest of my life. It was either that or being killed for not wanting to join the ranks of the most powerful wizards of all times.

That was what was planned out for me then, and that is my life now…a _living hell_.

At sixteen years old, I am nothing, I _feel _nothing; I am void of any emotion. I don't sympathize with people who suffer, I don't show what I feel, I take pleasure in making fun of my inferiors and I don't have friends. I have allies, _slaves_ and I turned out exactly how my father wanted me to be: an exact replica of him. I am to become a Death Eater in less than a year and I have no weaknesses whatsoever…

Well…not that anyone knows about anyway.

I'll be doomed if my father learns about this.

He'll make sure to beat the _shit_ out of me if he ever found out about this.

And it's not any normal weakness, for I've tried everything in my power to get rid of it, but nothing has worked as of yet.

Well…it's not a that _big_ of a weakness…

_Yeah, right! Who am I kidding?…_

It's just a bit of an obsession…

_Again, who am I trying to kid?_

It's actually one of the worst things that could have happened to me…for I am totally, completely and bloody obsessed with none other than the _friggin'_ Boy-Who-Lived…the Golden Boy…Mister Harry _bloody _Potter!

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Not much of a surprise here and that wasn't what I was trying to do. I just wanted to end the chapter there, 'cause it seemed to be the perfect place to do so…

I'm also going to stop here for now, 'cause I wanna know what you guys think before updating. So please, review and let me know what you _really_ thing of this first chapter, good or bad, I can take it!

If you read this, please review…It will help me become a better writer.

Next chapter, Malfoy's thoughts on The-Boy-Who-Lived and how he came to be obsessed with dear Harry!


End file.
